Pairings: Hades & Persephone
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: First of small bunch of stories. Persephone and Hades are going on a small date, and just wanted a peaceful one. But how can it be peaceful when you are two gods that are dressed like demigods? Along with all the mortals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series.**

 **This is just a small idea that came to me yesterday. (Maybe it'll be longer for when you're reading this. It's probably going to be a small story centered upon. *Gestures above at the title* You know, them.** **(Names have power.)** **Anyways, it's probably going to be about a date or more. If I feel generous. After I'm probably going to make a small story for a lot of pairings. like: Percabeth, Zera, Pothena, and so on. I hope you like this!**

* * *

Hades and Persephone were bored. There was nothing else to do except judge more souls. And that was the reason Persephone wanted to leave the Underworld for a while. She spent most of her time on Earth, and she should be there right now, as it was spring, but she liked it more down here. She wanted to be on Earth, but not with her mother but with Hades.

"I think we should go to the Upper World for a while." Persephone said.

"Why?" Hades asked.

Persephone thought his reaction was rather comical. It looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Oh wait. He was the god of the dead... he looked more like he just saw the ghost of Zeus, smiling and laughing in his realm. "Isn't it getting boring down here? And besides, you need to brighten up." She said.

"I guess it is getting boring here. But I don't need to brighten up! I'm the god of the dead!" Hades protested.

"And riches." Persephone reasoned.

"Not like anyone remembers that." Hades said.

"Please?"

"Fine, I need to judge a few souls first, though." Hades sighed.

"Don't take too long!" Persephone said.

Turning around, Hades headed back to the judging room. Once he reached the court room, he saw that there was chaos everywhere.

"You're going on a break and we can't?" Hecate protested.

"Yes. Deal with it." Hades sighed, summoning the next soul forward.

"But that's not fair!" Charon said.

"It is." Hades said.

"Woof!" Cerberus protested.

Hades just looked at him strangely. "Did you just say 'I need a bone vacation'?"

Hecate and Charon laughed.

"Anyways, I'm done with my judgements. If there's anything else, have the Furies judge mortals and the judges judge demigods." Hades said, rushing out of the room.

"Hey!" Thanatos yelled, as Hadees backtracked into him.

"Sorry Thanatos." Hades said running away.

When Thanatos got into the room, he understood why Hades had looked so annoyed and panicked.

"WE DEMAND A BREAK!" Hecate, Charon and Morpheus were chanting.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!" On top of that, Cerberus was howling.

"What's going on in here?" Thanatos asked.

"Hades is going on a break and we're stuck here working." Hecate pouted.

"Then go on a break." Thanatos sighed.

_With Persephone_

Hearing the commotion, Persephone face-palmed. If you could hear them from her old room then they had to be loud. It seems like the others heard about their small 'vacation'. She decided to change into a lavender sundress, as it was spring, and the only reason she was down here was that Demeter was annoying her, and because she missed Hades.

_With Hades_

Changing into black mortal clothes, Hades grabbed a phone and thought about who to call. he needed someone to make sure that Hecate, Chiron and Thanatos had a break. They did deserve it, but he wanted it to be a surprise- not in the Underworld.

"Are you ready?" Persephone popped in.

"No... I need to arrange some sort of break for Charon, Thanatos and Hecate but I can't think of anyone to call." Hades groaned.

"What about Athena?" Persephone suggested.

"I don't need a two hour lecture." Hades shuddered thinking about it.

Persephone sat beside him. "Zeus?"

"Ridiculous younger brother that doesn't know the meaning of 'faithful' or 'Hera hates you'." Hades said. After all, he only created children from thoughts, to those who deserved it.

"Poseidon?"

"Ridiculous younger brother that can't speak proper grammar." Hades paused.

"Hestia?"

"They want outside, not the Underworld." Hades winced, remembering how much of a ruckus they could cause.

"Hera?"

"She'll give me a speech on how marriage will help them." Hades said.

"De- no. Not Demeter." Persephone cut herself off.

"My siblings are all younger than me and less mature." Hades said. "Except Hestia."

"Aphrodite? Artemis? Apollo?" Persephone was running out of ideas.

"Aphrodite will- I don't want to talk about it. She'll probably shoot them with love arrows. Artemis will call me a pig. Apollo will be full of poems." Hades frowned.

"I give up!" Persephone leaned against him. "Why don't you let them have their own break?"

"I wanted to give them a surprise." Hades said.

"Let's just go!" Persephone stood up, grabbed Hades' hand and tried to drag him out of the room. Tried being the key word.

"Fine." Hades sighed and followed her outside.


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT AN

**So yeah...I went through all my fanfiction, and I realized that some were really cliche, or had ridiculous plots. (Or it was waaay too out of character-Like to the point where I couldn't stand it, much less re-write it) If you're reading this message, it means the story you are currently reading is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've realized that I started too many things, and I never had any idea on how to go on. (Actually, I did, I just forgot them all. School and stuff caught up, I decided to focus on one fanfiction, and during that time I realized that many of the fanfictions I wrote were way too ridiculous. I'm actually really busy with school and whatnot, and I started getting into other fandoms. (I'm also drawing and reading a lot) I realized that I couldn't just stay on one fanfiction, and since the reason I stopped was because my ideas were too disorganized, these fanfictions will be put to a stop. (I'll list the others as well)**

 **1\. Reading About the Rich One- Okay, I liked the idea, and I would continue it-BUT! It's too hard to come up with a proper story, and the characters are too OOC.**

 **2\. Olympus Weekly- It's way too cliche. Besides, it's hard to imagine this honestly. I can't write it properly.**

 **3\. Mortal Olympus- Unrealistic. I know it's an AU, but nope. Demigods and gods shouldn't be in the same school as students. (Or I just feel like there are too many of the demigods and gods going to school stories- even if it's an AU)**

 **4\. Lightning Thief: What else is new?- Okay, these are really cliche. I love it when people write these, but it's not my cup of tea. I mean, it's really time-consuming. Trust me. One chapter already took forever, and I don't think I'd be able to do it all.**

 **5\. Gods and Goddesses turned into children- Nope. Sorry, but no. This is one of the stories that I actually really liked, and planned part of the next chapter out, but no. I don't know why, but I just can't stand it that much. It's also kind of overdone, so I feel like I might accidentally start borrowing ideas from fics I've read.**

 **6\. Amber Korey and the godlings,(etc)- No. First, it makes very little sense. Second, Mary Sue much? Third, non-realistic. Fourth, this is more of my own story than a fanfiction.**

 **7\. The Road Trip of Doom- I personally kind of like this. But again, it's overdone. Like, I don't like the way I wrote it, and I've seen many other similar ones.**

 **That's it for the ones I'm definitely stopping. If anyone wants to continue any of them, just put the same summary, and mention my username. (Try to keep it up to date?) I'm not that picky. Mainly just mention me. That is if anyone wants to continue the monstrosities I started. OH! And PM me. I want to see how you might have changed it. (Yes, I give you permission to edit.) Also, you can take the ideas. Because most of them were inspired by other authors. EXCEPTION!: Amber Korey. I came up with her after a long time. If you want to use her, you'll need to have to keep her parents and mention me. If anyone wants to use my ideas that is. They're pretty terrible fanfics.**

* * *

 **NEXT!**

 **REALLY Slow updates. Trust me, I'm really busy, and although I can't say I won't start new fanfictions, I have to tell you, the next few fanfictions will have really slow updates, or maybe be discontinued soon.**

 **1\. When Artemis compliments a male(etc)- Yeah, this is more of a crack fic. I'll put it as complete, but this might be updated periodically. Don't get your hopes up, it also might be completely stopped.**

 **2\. When did that happen?- It's on Quotev as well- Anyways, this one is slightly OOC. I don't remember when I came up with this idea, but the updates will be slow. (Mostly because I have no idea how to continue)**

 **3\. The phone of Olympus- This was inspired by something I saw online, no idea if I said that in the fic or not, but yeah. I kind of like this one, but same status as 'When Artemis com...'. So, if I see a funny post or something, this will probably be updated.**

 **4\. The Forgotten Goddess- Yeah. I'm probably continuing it, but I was wondering how? I mean, should I do a chapter on the other gods' views, or continue the poem in Athena's POV? It won't be updated till I figure that out though.**

 **5\. Rise of Olympus- This one might be just rewritten, and put up for adoption. Or I'll finish. Dunno. Kinda uncertain?**

 **6\. Pairings- Hades and Persephone- Kinda cute. I want to continue it a bit, even if it'll be slow. I just forgot about this one, since I started way too many fanfictions.**

 **7\. Camp Fun- Or Trouble- I'm planning on re-writing this. Actually, I WAS. I'm not sure if I'm going to stop this or not though. Maybe I'll just finish re-writing, then leave it for adoption.**

* * *

 **So there we go. That's most of my fanfictions, and I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. But if you're waiting for one on the ones I'm continuing and Blended, don't get your hopes up. I have school, chess, piano, and karate, and I know that isn't a proper excuse, but I'm exhausted during the week. Monday-Chess, Tuesday-Catch up on homework, Wednesday-Chess again, Thursday-Piano, Friday-Karate. I kind of hate piano. I started a while ago, and I'm terrible at it. Anyways, I end up sleeping at twelve or one, and on weekdays, I wake up at seven. I know that six or seven hours is actually a lot compared to some people, but I also do a lot of drawing.**

 **And I get distracted easily. I've been wanting to discontinue some fanfictions for a while, and now I'm finally doing this. So I'm sorry, but I probably won't be only focusing on Blended. And I might start something new. Because my writing style's changed, or at least I hope it has. And it's hard to write new chapters to some story that I don't like that much anymore. Really. So yeah. Sorry for saying this so late, when no one pays attention to what I write anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading this if you did.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Goddess of Spring-Gems**

 **PS: This looks like a letter's format.**


End file.
